


The Blue Fox

by Eoraptor



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Play, Community: Kim Possible Slash Haven, F/F, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation, analinugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eoraptor/pseuds/Eoraptor
Summary: Kim and Shego share a clandestine agreement. They help each other explore and escape. And tonight it's Kim's turn to experience something new.





	The Blue Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Rated NC-17  
Kim Possible and related materials ©2002-2007 The Walt Disney Company, this is a work of fiction created without authorization, not for profit, under assumption of fair use.

“Arf, arf,” the redhead barked playfully, nudging Shego’s palm with her cheek as she modeled the cobalt fox blue ears clipped into her hair.

Other than the ears, Kim was stark naked; perched on the bed with Shego, who was just as unclothed. They’d been petting and kissing and teasing each other for a half hour as they slowly worked their way out of their clothes.

Then Shego had pulled out two white cardboard shirt boxes, grinning wickedly.

The sixteen year old girl tilted her head curiously, wondering just what in the world could be in a couple of club banana boxes that would make her forbidden lover grin just so wickedly.

She had opened the box handed to her and found inside the hair-clip ears. Oh, they were very pretty, and soft, and obviously well made. But they hardly inspired debauched thoughts in her mind. Still, she clipped the blue and white ears with their ticked black tips into her hair and made a playful sound for Shego at the gift.

Reaching up, the older woman caressed her hands along one faux ear and then strung her fingers through the teen’s long red hair, tugging it gently as she admired the girl before her. “Now you’re _my_ little blue fox. And Junior can go fuck himself with both hands. That’s what I say to that.”

Kim blushed softly at the playful, but slightly possessive tone in Shego’s voice and giggled a bit. The villainous, of course, was a verdant fox, green of course. Driven, intelligent, but not as controlling or perfectionist as Kim’s blue.

“Now, did you do the prep work that I asked you too, my pretty little foxy girl?” Shego continued to stroke her long luxuriant hair as she smiled, curiously casting her eye over Kim’s shoulder as she spoke.

“Um….” The teenager chewed her lip. She felt very uncertain about what she had been asked to do. But for Shego, and for their alone time together, away from the world, she had done it. Maybe not without question, but she had.

“Yes. I uh… I… wiped very thoroughly all the way from front to back. And I patted everything dry, and I did that thing with the douche like you asked… um, twice even.”

Her cheeks were a brilliant red as she wiggled her hips slightly, remembering the ferociously weird feeling of squirting feminine hygiene products up her butt while she squatted awkwardly in the shower that afternoon at home.

But she was determined to follow Shego’s instructions to the letter, which had also included brushing her pubic hair to ‘get rid of any strays’ as the villainess put it. Clearly Shego had something in mind and Kim was all too willing to oblige her.

The villainess was her safety valve against the world, and she would do quite a lot to keep their forbidden and experimental meetings secret and safe, and most importantly, continuing.

Shego’s hand slid free of the girl’s long red hair and over her shoulder. She stroked her fingers downward, grazing Kim’s bosom, lightly caressing one of her pert, developing breasts beneath exploring fingertips. She smiled broadly when Kim purred at the attention and pressed her chest forward for more.

“Now, before we go any further,” Shego cautioned, smiling as she watched one of her teenaged lover’s nipples become even more puffy and aroused, “The safe word is vulpine. Got it?”

“Vulpine, yes.” Kim nodded, watching Shego’s eyes and taking this very seriously.

The two of them had already plenty of experience with tying each other up, and Kim had learned, in educating herself with a disposable phone, that safe words were very important, because she didn’t want to end up getting hurt for refusing a command or for taking a move too far, like the night she had dislocated Shego’s shoulder with a pair of hand cuffs and too-enthusiastic roleplaying as the prison guard.

After that, they both made a point to know the out-word, and to work on communicating a little better beyond dirty words and pillow-muffled screams.

“Yes, good,” Shego smiles and leaned forward, placing a kiss on the tip of the sixteen year old’s nose. “It means fox, but in a very boring and scientific way.”

Kim giggled a little bit at the smooch on her nose, and the bored way Shego explained the word for the night. She also sighed softly at the warmth of Shego’s hand, which was now cupping her left breast completely, a thumb caressing the upper surface as the villainess held onto it and squeezed with surprising tenderness.

“Now,” the villainess took away that hand, pulling a soft pout from the redhead, and retrieved the second shirt box, “I think we’re ready for this.”

She handed it to the redhead and sat back on her haunches to watch the teenager open it, a coy grin gracing her black-painted lips.

Kim watched the grin curiously, an eager smile on her own lips. She used her long fingernails to break the scotch tape on the shirt box, and gave it a shape. Something inside was rattling softly, bumping around.

Making a show of holding it to her ear, Kim giggled a bit, teasing her partner by not yet opening the white box, “Um…. It’s a three speed orbital sander ‘cause you’re finally tired of my red hair down there?”

Reaching down, Shego authoritatively stroked a hand through Kim’s dark red pubic nest, growling playfully, “I don’t think I will ever get tired of knowing I’m fucking a natural redhead, so no.”

“Mmmmm, okay,” Kim giggled, and rolled her hips slowly at the attention of the warm palm and fingers playing in her curls. She shook the box lightly again, and noted that whatever it was was almost too big for the depth of the shirt box. “Then… it’s that forensics kit I wanted last year but the tweebs got instead?”

Shego smirked a bit, but shook her head at that, still combing her fingers again and again across the teen’s lap, “No… I have enough mad scientists in my life as it is…”

Giggling, and feeling her lap pressing willfully to Shego’s fingertips, Kim pursed her lips in thought as she held the box next to her head and thought, “Hmmmmmm, then maybe it’s a-,”

“Will you just shut up and open it already, Pumpkin?” Shego chuckled throatily and squeezed the girl’s lap playfully under her palm.

Kim’s hips swayed on their own to the heat and pressure, but she nodded, giggling again and opening the cardboard box up.

Inside it was the matching tail to her new ears. About seven inches long, mostly of the same luxurious blue fur, but with a blaze-white tip to it. Attached to the “bottom” end of the tail was a plastic clip in matching blue.

Kim smiled at the continuation of the gift, she noticed there were two white plastic baggies in the box, one much bigger than the other. With a nod from shego, she opened the smaller one first. It was the matching end to the plastic clip. Another barette-style holder.

Shego grinned softly and showed her how to attach the clips, “So you can clip it onto your panties, or whatever else you’re wearing.”

Kim nodded and giggled. Then she pouted a tiny bit. She was naked, and she really didn’t want to put her panties back on now to show it off to her playmate.

Shego smirked a bit and shook her head. She was clearly excited by the silly gift, and waited for Kim to open the other baggie up.

Obliging, the redhead gave the plastic a tear.

Inside was another accessory for the tail; but Kim didn’t quite know what it was. It had the corresponding clip on one end, but the rest was a large body. It felt rubbery in her hands, and bent when she flexed it. It was shaped a bit like a light bulb, but the end opposite the clip was not round, so much as pointed, about the size of three fingers across and round and otherwise smooth.

Kim was a bit surprised when Shego smirked a bit, as though expecting some reaction.

All the teen could do was look in confusion at the weird accessory. Finally, she looked up to Shego, “I don’t get it? Is it a weight?”

Laughing softly, Shego clapped her unused hand to her face and shook her head. Looking back to her little playmate, she smirked. “Fine…. Let me show you then, kay?”

Confused, but always willing to do something new, Kim nodded and went through the motions of attaching the toy tail to the clip-end of the new accessory. She then handed it over to her older lover and waited to be educated.

“Now, on your stomach facing away from me, okay?” Shego twirled her finger in the air, indicating the way she wanted the teen to turn around.

Kim obliged, turning away from the older woman and laying down naked on her tummy. She spread her legs a bit to ease the pressure on her hips, and because she was already aroused and hot down there from Shego’s teasing and caressing.

Shego purred at the sight before her and caressed a hand lazily up the back of Kim’s thighs, culminating with a slow grope of that perfectly heart-shaped teenage ass.

Kim purred at the grip and swayed her hips, grinning over her shoulder at Shego and waiting to be shown what the new toy was actually for. It sure didn’t look like any dildo she had seen.

Not that she had actually seen that many.

Shego took a couple of little packets out of the bag that the accessory had been in and carefully laid them next to Kim’s thighs. The redhead watched, and recognized them as individual packets of lubricant.

Her thoughts piqued, she watched Shego and sighed softly, relaxing as she waited to be educated.

Kneeling naked behind the teen, Shego smiled and slowly drew the furry body of the tail up the back of the girl’s thigh. Kim swayed her hips in response and purred, because the tough was soft and velvety, and didn’t tickle a bit.

Nodding to herself, Shego reached to one side on the cheap motel bed. She grabbed one of the reedy pillows and doubled it over. Then, with a little coaxing, she slid it under Kimmie’s hips, elevating her ass delightfully into the air.

The redhead was used to the motion, having done it before when Shego wanted to engage in a longer bout of cunnilingus, and giggled just a bit in anticipation.

The dark haired villainess admired the view she had created, exposing the girl’s neatly trimmed red bush, puffy pink labia, and round young ass to the air between them. Kneeling down, she slid closer.

Kim sighed as she felt the first blush of Shego’s warm breath across her sex and eased her thighs even wider apart. She wasn’t sure what this had to do with the plushy tail and its odd attachment, but if Shego wanted a taste, well far be it from the teen to deny her.

Leaning in intimately close, Shego didn’t extend her tongue. Instead, she slowly began to kiss along the teenager’s labia, starting where they nearly kissed the mattress, and working her way backwards and upwards.

The redhead gave a low coo, unused to the gentle attention. Usually when shego wanted to taste her, she dove right in and split the girl’s lips with an eager tongue.

She shivered gently, because the kisses were delicate, moving along her folds. Those folds were already aroused, hot and pulsing faintly in time to the beat of her heart, and with each breath Shego took, Kim could feel the first dampness of her core tingle coolly.

Shego’s kisses didn’t stop when she reached the lower edge of Kimmie’s lips though. She continued the slow trail of kisses upwards, over Kim’s anatomy, inch by inch.

Kim made a bit of a face, but shivered softly at the uncharacteristically romantic and careful kisses.

And then Shego kissed her right on her anus.

The teen squeaked softly at the new sensation and fought not to wiggle her hips lest she disturb whatever had gotten into her fiery partner.

The kissing continued, up the cleft of Kim’s buttocks, and culminated at the hard nub of her tailbone.

She sighed gently, and flexed her thighs and cheeks just a little.

Behind her, Shego purred into the valley formed by Kim’s cheeks and then began to kiss her way back down. She eased her lisp across every inch of flesh, and noted that Kim was indeed as clean and as fresh as she had promised.

Kim giggled just a bit this time when the villainess kissed her butthole, trying not to squeak so girlishly this time at the new and alien sensation. So this was why Shego wanted her so meticulously clean huh?

By the time Shego completed her circuit of kisses, the teen’s labia were puffy and willing. Leaning even closer, if that was at all possible, the villainess slowly inhaled and ran her nose across the girl’s sex. She giggled just a bit at the curly hairs of Kim’s crimson bush tickled the tip of her nose next to her clit.

Kim cooed softly again. If this was what the new blue fox gear brought out in Shego, then she was all for it.

Shego inhaled again, this time slowly moving her nose back along the teen’s folds and upwards, retracing the trail of her kisses.

Arching her hips upwards slightly in response, Kim purred and enjoyed the feel of Shego’s nose running over her sex. Again, she couldn’t suppress a giggle when the villainess’s nose slipped between her cheeks. “Your breath tickles!”

“Shhhh,” the older woman admonished softly.

Leaning down and nestling her nose against the redhead’s sex, Shego repeated the inhalation, this time moving a bit more quickly, inhaling more deeply.

Kim shivered this time as the nose rubbed between her buttocks and faintly grazed her butthole.

Giggling, she tried to look over her shoulder at her lover, “Do you like how I smell?”

With a murmur, Shego nodded between her legs. Then, with a low voice, chuckling slightly, she gave a warning, “But if you fart in my face, I’m going to light you up from the inside, got it?”

Giggling a bit, the teen nodded, her face red with the embarrassing thought of ruining all this intimacy with such a gross thing.

“But yes, little girl,” Shego continued, nuzzling one of Kim’s buttocks with her cheek, kneading the backs of her parted thighs as she purred, “You smell fresh, and clean, and ready to go further…”

Kim blushed again at the compliment. She didn’t mind it when Shego called her little girl right this second. It was more a statement of possession than an insult to her age. And if Shego wanted Kim to be her little girl, she would absolutely do it if it meant more kisses like she had just gotten.

Moving a bit behind the teen, Shego reached up. Resting her hands on Kim’s cheeks, she gently spread the girl’s thighs and buttocks a little, exposing her more to the air.

The redhead purred at this, always enjoying a good groping from those long fingernails. She obliged by flexing her buttocks in Shego’s hands and urging backwards ever so slightly, still feeling the villainess’s breath against her sex.

Shego repeated her trail of gentle kisses, but this time each kiss became a bit more intense than the last. By the time the raven-haired woman reached Kim’s tailbone, the redhead was gasping. It took her a moment to process that Shego was lightly sucking on the point of her tailbone.

And it felt good.

Kim sighed deeply. This treatment from the villainess she shared her bed with was getting her very relaxed. And very warm too.

The kisses again repeated, suckling little puckers rolled down between her spread cheeks, across her anus, and over her now moist labia. She had to resist the urge to thrust backwards by the time Shego’s warm mouth got to the hood of her pulsing clitoris.

Clearly Shego was setting the pace tonight, and even if Kim wanted to, she wasn’t going to spoil it by grinding on the villainess’s mouth unless she was encouraged to do so.

Now came the first touch of a tongue. Kim cooed more deeply as she felt the squirming wet tip of Shego’s tongue slowly paint a line down her folds.

Shego shifted slightly behind her jailbait lover and did it again, going a little bit further this time.

Kim nuzzled her forehead into her pillow and sighed deeply, her hips swaying of their own accord when the second lick grazed along hot folds and all the way to the edge of her sex.

The third stroke of the tongue was equally as light, and slowly rolled from the tip of her clitoris all the way to the edge of her anus. Kim let go a tiny coo. She wanted more, but this was Shego’s game.

A third lick gave Kim a deep intake of breath. Shego’s wickedly soft tongue slid right across her puckered anus, and she felt her whole body spasm just a little.

Shivering, she swayed her hips and blushed hotly, “Well that’s new.”

“Mmmmhm, just wait,” Shego promised, and then gave her one long, slow lap from tip to tail.

This time the redhead couldn’t bite back an overt moan and rolled her hips slightly.

The response was a kiss on one of her cheeks, and then something that made Kim shiver all over, her toes curling lightly. Shego licked her again, but this time, the swirling pink tongue she could feel was circling around the pucker of her meticulously cleaned back end.

A mixture of responses rolled through Kim’s body. She half-giggled and half-purred at the alien sensation, trying not to squirm. “Shego, are you, um… are you licking…”

It was a stupid question with an obvious answer and she knew it as soon as the words left her lips.

“Mmmhm” was slurred out between her cheeks and this time the teen did squirm a bit.

The response to her hips wiggling was Shego tightening her grip on Kim’s buttocks firmly.

The teen gasped a bit, and did her best to still herself.

The slow licking of her back door continued. Gradually Kim adjusted to the sensation. She felt it coating her back end with saliva, and the hot breath against her tailbone assured her that Shego was very intent in what she was doing.

“Ah......” the redhead gasped suddenly, because Shego’s tongue briefly pushed right down on her pucker. “Shegooooooo.”

It was an uncertain whine. Kim suddenly felt ambiguous about this whole thing. Shego was… was licking a very dirty spot. But…. Kim had cleaned there so meticulously.

The licking continued, along with the occasional pressure. Each time it got a little easier to bear, but she still wasn’t sure…

Just as Kim was about to breathe in and call on her safety word, Shego rested a hand beneath her own chin, against the teen’s sex. One expert finger found itself nestled against Kim’s clitoris.

It pulled another moan from Kim despite her indecision. And as the finger began to circle, she bit her lip and determined not to interrupt unless something bad happened. Clearly Shego knew what she was doing.

Behind and beneath, Shego continued her slow, tender lapping, tasting the intimately cleaned and tended skin, and nestling her nose against Kimmie’s tailbone as she lapped and occasionally pressed on her with her tongue.

She felt the teen’s body tensing and squirming, but slowly, as the girl became used to this new trick, she relaxed. Smiling around her tongue, she made a few more long slow licks, from beneath her own palm, up across the girl’s sex and to her bottom again, this time dragging some of Kimmie’s nascent arousal along the path of her tongue.

After a few moments of this attention, Kim was panting quietly, beginning to totally relax again as she had with the first set of kisses Shego had given her lap. Shego occasionally rubbed her nose on the little pucker, testing it to see how much it spasmed on contact now.

“Okay, just stay relaxed liked that,” She purred against her pumpkin’s backside.

Quietly she found the toy again and flipped it around. Trying not to jostle the teen before her, she fumbled with the little foil packet. With a soft grunt, she felt the edge finally tear.

Quickly she rubbed and smeared jelly all around the bulb of the toy, and then proceeded to rub it with her hands slowly. She briefly pulsed her powers, warming the blue rubber up.

Finally, when she felt she had it up to body temperature, she drew the pointed tip upwards, across kim’s warm, wet young core.

Kim shivered above her and made a noise of pleasure.

But Shego didn’t stop there. She drew another line, and this time, allowed the tip of the toy to graze along Pumpkin’s teased and wet anus.

“Mmmmmmmm?” Kim’s mind was half-floating now, and she barely registered any difference between the warm tongue and the warm rubber bulb.

And then she felt a more insistent pressure on her back end.

“Shego...?” realization washed over Kim now and her hips squirmed involuntarily.

It was a butt toy. A fox tailed butt toy. And Shego was going to put it into her!

“Shhhh…” the pale woman cooed against one of her partner’s buttocks, and slowly began to twist the slightly pointed bulb against her pucker. “I told you, just stay relaxed.”

The redhead inhaled slowly, doing her best despite her body’s sudden urge to do anything other than stay relaxed. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant, but it was certainly very… different.

“Ahhh.” Kim began to pant softly, because now Shego was definitely pushing a little as she twisted the toy against her.

The lubricated toy slowly worked back and forth in her grasp, and Shego purred. She knew from experience that this was a lot easier when someone was relaxed, and her poor little blue fox was trying to get nervous on her. She breathed slowly against the cleft of skin between Kim’s cheeks and made the most soothing noises she could, and gently began to exert pressure with the toy.

Kim’s hips moved slowly, and she continued to concentrate on breathing. She knew the toy wasn’t that big. She… she could do this. Shego wouldn’t hurt her on purpose.

The villainess slowly began to kiss along the teenager’s sex as she gradually pressed the toy inwards, carefully twisting it back and forth just enough to lubricate the pucker, but not so much as to torque the delicate skin.

“Mmmmm, stay calm, kitten… I think you’ll like this if you do,” She cooed from between the redhead’s legs.

Kim fought her breathing, slowly easing herself backwards, trying to do her best to help Shego do this. It felt… it felt a little bit like the first time she had let a boy penetrate her… but dialed up. And in entirely the wrong end.

No… no this _wasn’t_ wrong. Shego had shown her how to clean herself for this…. This had to be safe. Shego wouldn’t endanger her, right?

And it felt…

“Here comes a little pressure, Princess,” the dark woman beneath her murmured.

“Mmmmmmmph!”

She hadn’t realized the toy was half way into her until her playmate gave a slight shove.

With a sensation of popping, she gasped and felt her anus close up around the bulb as it slid into her up to the little neck.

“Mmmmm, that’s my pumpkin, My cute little blue fox,” Shego cooed and kissed the inside of one of her buttocks, nuzzling the firmly seated anal plug; the soft blue fur tail tickling against both their cheeks, her face and Kim’s ass.

The teen panted, trying not to squirm indemurely. It felt for all the world like she needed to… go. Yet she knew that wasn’t the truth.

Breathing very slowly, very deeply, the teen lay still. Shego’s hands slowly caressed the backs of her thighs and occasionally up to her sex as she tried to adjust to the wholly alien sensation up her bottom.

Then she felt Shego shift behind her, and she shuddered hard. The villainess twisted the appliance inside her slightly and gave a tug.

She felt pressure against her anus, from the inside. Shivering, she pawed the sheets of the motel room bed a little and panted at the perception.

“Okay… try to get up, Foxy,” Shego gently chided her, sitting back behind her and clearing away the foil lube packet and empty box so the girl could shift.

Very slowly… gingerly, Kim rocked backwards. As she did, she again felt the alien, but not unpleasant pressure within her, and felt the fox tail resting down between her cheeks as she closed around the plug. Shivering a little, panting, she began to ease herself upwards.

Finally she managed to get on all fours, and licked her lips. They were sweaty, Kim’s whole body was.

Blushing, she looked to Shego.

The older woman grinned and ran a hand down her back, stopping just shy of the plug sticking out of her. “Okay?”

Blushing hotly all over, and holding very still, the teen nodded, “Y- yeah…. Wow… it’s…”

“Different?” Shego smirked a bit, again petting Kim as though she were really some furry little fox, “I know. Want to try to stand up?”

“Can I? I mean… it won’t…?” She bit her lip, swaying her hips slightly and testing the presence of the tail.

“With that pretty little rosebud of yours?” the brunette smirked darkly and leaned over, kissing the firm skin just above the redhead’s tailbone, “Believe me when I say, Princess, this is one time when having a tight little ass _really _counts.”

Kim purred at the kiss on her spine and ducked her head. She held still a moment longer, just breathing. Finally, when she was sure she was somewhat used to the sensation, she carefully turned, kneeling at the edge of the bed.

She stepped backwards, and took a supporting hand when Shego offered it. After a ginger moment, she was standing, her cheeks slightly spread by a hard rubber bulb firmly planted up her bottom.

“I…” She blushed hotly, squeezing Shego’s hand for support, “I think I could get used to this.”

“I know it takes practice, Pumpkin,” the villainess appreciated the trust the teen showed as she still stood carefully next to the bed.

“But I think you’ll love being my lil blue fox.”

Kim almost screamed when Shego gave her penetrated ass a firm smack with an open palm.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So this fits into the “Experimentation” storyline that also includes Asphyxia: You take my breath away. Eventually I hope to be able to string together a story which explores how Kim and Shego get involved and begin this strange, and very dangerous road as both enemies and lovers.


End file.
